epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Antoinette Jones-Juin/Kyle's Literal Reviews 2: Tails Doll vs Herobrine
Yeah, I like STOC's battles. But whoever writes his lyrics should quit... wait... And before we start, yes, STOC is a DEAD TOPIC. I understand. But who cares? :P The Review Herobrine: You won’t be seeing the sunshine anymore after this battle is done, How is he not seeing the sunshine? By keeping his ass inside? Phffffft... Herobrine has connected to kick your ass and remove your stuff. Your kicking a plusie. I will make you 404‘d, and i’ll stab you in the the crotch, How? (The 404 part, not the crotch part :P) how can you mess with me when I messed with a game by Notch? How can you mess with Tails Doll when he messed up a game by SEGA? I will kill you slowly while you are thinking I’m a cow, Well, if you are killing him slowly, then he would not think you are a cow? you’ll see me then you’ll realize why and how? Not realize, dumb-ash. It's wonder, or think. Also, remember this? "I will kill you slowly while your thinking I'm a cow"? Yeah Herobrine, how can he "realize" if you are KILLING HIM! Actually, you know you are killing a PLUSIE, right? O_O Tails Doll? oh! such a scary name! Yeah, will neither is Herobrine you little shit. you were made in one of the most shittiest Sonic games. Yeah, well your game is shitty too. BTW, there are probably other Sonic games you should take in consideration... Tails Doll: They call me tails doll, bout to murder your soul, O rly? Well I guess the announcer was just saying your names for shits and giggles. I'm incontrolable, I'll leave you with a pixelated hole. But really, your shitty creepypasta is really rare, Let's go down the list... Herobrine's creepypasta (found in under 15 minutes): http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Herobrine But yours? Oop! 03:21, December 3, 2013 LOLSKELETONS (talk | contribs) deleted page Tails Doll Curse (Housekeeping: content was: "thumb Gill and his friend Noah were looking for games for their Sega Saturn at EB Games, when they came across Sonic R. Gill was going to ask how much it was, but when he got to the counter, the...) 'Ya done goofed, Matthew. I'm a cursed creepy doll, YOU SHOULD BE SCARED! ...And just about how do you know if he ISN'T scared? :/ Dumb Herobrine, haha, why the long face? ...Because that is how he is designed. Oh and BTW, how in the world of Minecraft is he dumb? Call me sonic because I'm winning fast in this race. But your not rapping fast... :O you're a hollowed out mod, who will never see remorse, *looks up remorse* Erm... that's a diss, how?! I will crush you with this piston since there's nothing to live for. Reference to...? Nothing? KK. Herobrine: Sonic R was the biggest piece of crap, Oh, so were now going to proceed to judge video games? Okay. get out of this world, cause this is Minecraft! Wait, so were in Minecraft now? ALRIGHT... I will stab you with this diamond axe, you will be taunted, Once, again, hurting a f*cking doll. Have you know common sence? Maybe Tails was right about you being dumb. you better be scared cause i am always watching. Isn't Tails always watching too when you listen to can you feel the sunshine? No? Alright Herobrine. Tails Doll: I killed Noah and Gill who bought me from EB Games, OH, RLY NOW? this is bullshit, you and the zombie are the fucking same. This is bullshit, you and Tails are the fucking same. You’re gonna kill me with a diamond axe? you took it too far, HOW IS HE SUPPOSED TO KILL YOUR PLUSHY ASS ANYWAY? YOUR IMMORTAL DUMB ASS! It won’t be Sonic R, it will now be TAILS DOLL R! Well, that would be alot to do. You would just ask everyone who has Sonic R to hand in there games to you, go to every store who has Sonic R, ask for them to change the name, and it's now officially called Tails Doll R. And I won't bring in HACKING the game... Outro Yeah, it was fun ripping this thing up. :P Category:Blog posts